The Legacy of Robin
Episode 23 of Robin & Batgirl: A New Adventure. Tim Drake & Stephanie Brown: The two heroes fought the Terrible Trio in Arkham Asylum,where they prevent the other prisoners to escape.After they defeated the Terrible Trio,they put them back to jail again,and locked the cells of other prisoners.The next day,while the two are sleeping in bed,a shadow appeared,and Spoiler was gone.It was Man-Bat who did it.The next day,Robin searched for Spoiler.Meanwhile in Man-Bat's cave,Spoiler saw Giant Bats.She taken down all of those using her boomerangs,whip,and Spoiler-Sword.After that,she rode at Man-Bat's back and stabbed his back with the Spoiler-Sword.Spoiler then sent Kirk Langstrom to jail.Later,Robin saw Spoiler in the forest."Spoiler!",Robin said as he ran to her and they embraced each other."I had been worried for you.Are you okay?",Robin asked.Spoiler responded,"Why are you so worried?Do you think only a man could defend and protect himself?I defeated Man-Bat.I knew that he kidnapped me brought me into his high-tech cave.It looks like an ordinary cave outside but inside,it's really cool and high-tech".Then,they saw Harley Quinn,wearing red sleeved and short shorts,and Joker,wearing party clothes,behind them.They fought them.But later,they are knocked down unconscious.Later,they found themselves in Joker's hideout,tied on chairs,as well as Batman.Batman had escaped before Joker electrocutes him.But,Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown got electrocuted,and they died.Then,Harley Quinn suddenly kissed him,then they embraced each other."Why did you did that",Joker asked Harley Quinn."Cause I love her",Harley Quinn responded.Now,Batman and Harley Quinn went outside the hideout through the window (Harley Quinn held Batman's shoulders and Batman held her hips).The next day,Batman went to the grave of the two heroes."Two great heroes deserve two great rests",Batman said. Betty Kane & Jason Todd: The two heroes first met each other in Killer Moth's bank robbery.They taken down his Giant Moths and Mutant Moths.Then,they taken Killer Moth down.The next day,they fought Cluemaster,Calculator,Sweet Tooth,King Cobra,Cavalier,and King Kraken in a train robbery.Meanwhile,Batman is having love,love,love with Dr. Chase Meridian.She removed her coat and Batman removed his upper wear.Then,they shared a kiss while embracing each other.Then,vines appeared and pulled Batman's leg to Poison Ivy.Then,Poison Ivy suddenly kissed Batman while embracing each other.Chase tried to fight Poison Ivy but Poison Ivy tangled her in vines.Now,Poison Ivy tied Batman in vines,and ran with him.Later,Betty Kane and Jason Todd freed Chase Meridian.Then,she told them that Poison Ivy kidnapped Batman.Now,the two heroes went to Poison Ivy's hideout.There,they taken down the Flower Children and Plant Creatures.After that,they taken down Poison Ivy.Now,they freed Batman.But outside,Catwoman's Cat Men and Cat Minions appeared.They taken down all of those.Then,Catwoman appeared and kissed Batman while hugging each other.Then,Catwoman killed the two sidekicks with her claws,which she used to inject venom on the two."No!What did you do?",Batman said."Oh nothing.Just injected venom on them using my claws",Catwoman responded.Batman pushed her.Then,he ran away,carrying the two sidekicks.But,when he reached the hospital,it's too late.Betty Kane died.The scene moves to Batman and Jason Todd fighting Ra's al Ghul's henchmen.Then,Talia,Ubu,Arkady Duvall,Vertigo,Black Spider,and Lady Shiva came.They fought all of those.Then,Ra's al Ghul stabbed Jason Todd,with a taser,which weakened him and eventually killed him.Batman,enraged,stabbed Ra's al Ghul with the Bat-Sword.The scene moved to everyone visiting Betty Kane and Jason Todd's grave.Later,when everyone are already gone,Jason rose up from his grave,wearing a red helmet.Now,he is Red Hood. Cassandra Cain and Damian Wayne: The two heroes,have been trained well in the League of Shadows.Then,they became Batman's sidekicks as Robin and Black Bat.On their first task,they stopped Black Mask,Number One,and Masked Minions to save Cherrie,a news anchor.After that,the next day,they found out that Ra's uses that League of Shadows to dominate the world by spying the headquarters.Then,they taken out all of the Ninja Minions.When they reached the main room,they took down Talia,Ubu,Arkady Duvall,Vertigo,Black Spider,and Lady Shiva.After that,they taken down Ra's al Ghul.Then,they destroyed his Sun-Blocker Machine.The next day,Ra's al Ghul hired Poison Ivy and Penguin to stop them.The two villains found them on a forest.The two villains are getting beaten up.But,Poison Ivy learned Cassandra's weakness--her skin tight costume.Poison Ivy chased her,then,she covered her mouth and body with vines.Then later,Cassandra broke free from the vines but she can't break free from Poison Ivy's mouth covering.Then,Poison Ivy started taunting her.Then later,Cassandra died from suffocation.Then,Damian ran at her and kissed her first kiss on her.Then,Penguin stabbed him with the sharp edge of his umbrella.Then,he also died.Ra's told them,"Great!Now,give their dead bodies to me!"."Never!",Penguin said."This victory is not for us to share",Poison Ivy told him.Then,Ra's commanded his Ninja Minions and his elite to follow them.The two villains carried the dead bodies and went to the Cryogenics Chamber.But,when they reached it,they got surrounded by Ra's Ninja Minions and his elite.They knocked them down unconscious.Then,they took Cassandra's and Damian's dead bodies. Characters:Tim Drake,Stephanie Brown,Betty Kane,Jason Todd,Cassandra Cain,Damian Wayne,Batman,Dr. Chase Meridian,Cherrie,Cryogenics Men Villains:Terrible Trio,Man-Bat,Giant Bats,Joker,Harley Quinn,Killer Moth,Mutant Moths,Giant Moths, Cluemaster,Calculator,Sweet Tooth,King Cobra,Cavalier,King Kraken,Poison Ivy,Plant Creatures,Flower Children,Catwoman,Cat Men,Cat Minions,Ninja Minions,Lady Shiva,Black Spider,Vertigo,Arkady Duvall,Ubu,Talia,Ra's al Ghul,Black Mask,Number One,Masked Minions